


Legend's Fate

by LunarSinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Duty, F/M, Family, Honor, Marriage, Sandor claiming Sansa as his reward, Tavern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part One of Two]</p><p>Sansa Stark has captured the attention of a large scarred man while she dances and sings along with the band at her father's tavern. When her father is murdered one night; Robb announces he will award anyone anything they desire if they capture his father's murderer and bring them back to the tavern.</p><p>The large man took up on Robb's offer; leaving the tavern to find the killer only wanting one thing in return.</p><p>The little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this a very, very long one-shot. But I changed my mind into creating this into a two-shot. 
> 
> With my finals right around the corner and intense situations popping up; I'm trying to get updates for my fics posted as soon as I can.
> 
> Part Two might be posted after I finish my finals; maybe before if I finish up the rest of my updates.
> 
> The songs used in part one are:
> 
> Loreley by Blackmore's Night  
> Téir Abhaile Riú' by Celtic Woman  
> The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun by Celtic Women  
> The Voice by The Celtic Women

The tavern echoed with the music of the guitars, drums, and instruments. Men slammed down their beer mugs on the wooden tables, laughing and cheering. Some of the elder men tried to sing the song, but being so intoxicated they stumbled over their words and laughed at their mistakes.

_"Legends fate and story line, tried to warn us all."_

Robb Stark helped pass around the ham for travelers and sailors to feast upon, Jon Snow washed the dirty plates and beer mugs clean. Catelyn Stark who was also known as Catelyn Tully, always took care of the orders. Ned Stark, the owner of the tavern, poured the ale and wine for the men and women who wanted it. Arya Stark and Bran Stark would hand out the goblets and beer mugs. Rickon Stark, well Rickon was still too young to do anything but dance with his eldest sister Sansa Stark.

 

_"Oh the stories that we were told, quite a vision to behold!"_

 

Sansa Stark sang gracefully, singing any sailor tale she could learn. She enjoyed speaking to the sailors to hear their tales, she sat with hunters to listen to their tales of facing off ferocious beasts, she danced in her long green dresses, her hair was braided and a few lose strands flew around her as she spun on her toes.

 

_"Mysteries of the seas, and her eyes of gold!"_

 

Men and women alike clapped to the tune played by the band, laughing and enjoying the young girl singing an old sailor tale, while Rickon dance around her. She held a long orange ribbon, twirling it as she danced and spun around. Rickon would laugh and try to chase after it.

_"She was born a river queen, there to grace the land!"_

If any man dared to get handy with Sansa Stark, Robb and Jon were quick to take care of the man. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him out of their father's tavren, the men who were thrown out were never allowed to return.

_"And the winds would cry! And many men would die!"_

A large man always came to visit, the same day, every week. He would always sit in the farthest table away from the rest. Drinking only two goblets of the best wine that the tavern had, and feasting upon pork roast. No one ever bothered him, for the man was built like a bear. Rumors told that he was once a great warrior, some say he's a decedent of the gods. A large burn covered half of his face, long black hair cascaded down his shoulders. Most of the time he wore a black cloak with a hood over his head to avoid stares.

_"She will get inside your mind, lovely Loreley!"_

The Starks never had a problem with him, he never fought with anyone, never really spoke. Just came and sat down, ate, drank, and watch and listen to Sansa Stark dance and sing. She had tried to get him to talk to her a few times, wanting to hear tales and legends to feed her eager curiosity. But he never spoke of any tales, never spoke to her at all. He would just smirk at her, but glare at anyone else if they got too close to her.

_"You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize!"_

Sansa sang and danced around her youngest brother, twirling the ribbon back and forth. Arya suddenly ran by and stole Sansa's precious orange ribbon, making all the men laugh and hollar. Sansa let out a dissappointed gasp, but laughed when she saw Rickon try to grab the ribbon from Arya. The ribbon was so long, and because Arya was so short; Arya ended up tripping on the ribbon. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, Arya let out a groan.

The music stopped and Sansa stopped singing, she placed her hands against her breasts and watched to see if her sister was okay. Rickon ran next to her sister and helped her up.

Arya groaned but turned to face Sansa and sang in a horrible tune, _"And the winds would cry! And many men will die!"_

Sansa smiled, glad to see her sister wasn't hurt, as she smiled she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Listening to the music start up the same song to finish it, Sansa watched as Arya climbed up on top of an empty table to sin, teasing her sister. Rickon did the same, and Sansa decided to join them.

_If you can't beat them, join 'em right?_

_"And all the waves will bow to the Loreley!"_ The siblings finished singing the last verse together, bursting into a fit of giggles as their mother yelled at them to get off the table.

Ned laughed as he watched his family run around; playing, dancing, and singing. The band started to play a new song, one of Sansa's favorites. One of the customer's favorites as well, they all loved to hear Sansa sing. Catelyn, his wife would worry about all the attention, but Ned saw no harm in it, Jon and Robb were around to protect her.

_"Off with a spring in my step! The sailors are searching for a young lady such as myself!"_

Furrowing his brows, as he tried to fill another goblet of wine for a woman who was a friend of Catelyn's. The barrel was empty, which meant that he had to go outside and find a new barrel from his stash from the basement. He watched as Arya gave back Sansa her orange ribbon, before running back to her job. Sansa smiled softly and danced with it, making men and women laugh and sing. Clapping their hands, slapping them on the table or on their knees to the wonderful beat.

_"Here today, and gone tomorrow!"_

Sansa spun and Rickon sat down on a stool to catch his breath. Smiling brightly, Sansa's hair became free of her braid, and danced around her like fire.

_"He's finer than any sailor so, Come on now pick up your spoons, He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!"_

Everyone began to tap their spoons to the beat, Ned smiled before walking towards the bar. He noticed as Sansa danced closer to the man who normally sat far away from everyone else. The man didn't talk much, but he paid well. Time seemed to freeze for him, as he watched his daughter place her orange ribbon around the large man's neck, giggling innocently before turning back to dance to the rhythm of the spoons and the instruments.

_"Listen to the music flow, I'm falling for the flow of home, I'm home to dance till dawning!"_

The large man reached up to touch the orange ribbon, rubbing the soft fabric between his rough fingers. Ned glared at the man, knowing how such an innocent act might not seem innocent to a drunken man. Making a signal with his hands to Robb and Jon to watch the man and Sansa, he walked out of his tavern. 

_"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay, And you've work to do in the morning. Give up your dream of going away!"_

Ned heard Sansa sing the last verse, knowing that there was sorrow in her voice. She always wanted to travel, to explore, to sail across the sea. But he couldn't allow it, there were too many dangers in this world. As he walked closer to the entrance of the stairwell to his locked basement, he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Crashing to the ground, Ned coughed up blood. He tried to look at who struck him, but gasped in pain. His vision started to turn black, whoever struck him had walked away, leaving him to die.

 _"I give light to the world and sight to your eyes!"_ Sansa sang softly.

Ned started to choke on his blood, you have no idea daughter how true those words are, listening to Sansa's singing as he laid upon the cold grass covered ground, dying.

_"I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal!"_

Thunder echoed through the hills, rain started to pour heavily onto the ground. Whoever killed Ned Stark, their tracks where washed away, turned to mud.

././.

Robb started to notice something was off, the band had retired for the night and Sansa sat at a table drinking some water to soothe her throat from all that singing. Most of the customers had left, but a few still stuck around. Jon and Arya were sparring in a corner, while his mother seemed worried about something.

Walking over to his mother, he placed his hand on her right shoulder. He felt her body tense at his soft touch. 

_"Your father has been gone far too long."_ She whispered, her lips thinned out into a firm line. She narrowed her eyes towards the door. Robb saw that his mother's words had caught the attention of everyone else in the room, including the customers that were left.

"I'll go find him." Robb nodded towards Jon, _"Stay here in case anything happens."_ Robb licked at his lips, he sensed something _wasn't_ right. His instinct was telling him to run the opposite way as he walked towards the door. 

His family watched him as he opened the door and closed it behind him, Jon gazed at his younger siblings and nodded towards them trying to switch their attention onto something else. "Come on, let's help your mother clean up a bit, aye?"

Sansa smiled as she stood up and walked towards the bar to grab a wet rag. She nodded at customers who were still drinking or eating. She began to wash down one of the tables when the large man she gave the ribbon to asked for another drink on a dark hoarse whisper.

Nodding she takes his goblet while still smiling gently at the large man, she was about to walk to the bar when Robb slung open the door while carrying Ned's body. Everyone gasps and Jon and Arya rush forward to help Robb bring Ned's body inside, Catelyn is screaming while Bran and Rickon are holding each others hands, standing behind their mother. Sansa drops the goblet, and stands in silence. Tears fall down her face, she lets out a soft cry but she's unable to move from the shock.

Customers let out gasps, Catelyn is screaming, Arya is crying, Jon is yelling for the boys and Sansa to look away. Robb is glaring at the floor. He suddenly turns towards the people in their tavern, panting.

 _"I'll pay anyone, give them anything they bloody want, if they find the person who killed my father and bring them to me, alive! Let it be known, tell every one in the town, I want this person found, and I want the murderer brought to me."_ Robb kicked at a table, knocking it over, making the family and customers gasp in shock.

The large man with the burned face stood up from his seat and walked over to Robb, he glanced down at Ned's body and then back to Robb. _"Anything?"_ The man tilts his head, his fingers playing with the orange ribbon that he had tightly wrapped around his hand.

 _"Aye, anything."_ Robb nodded, tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong for his family, he'd go off and find the fucker who did this himself, _but he had to stay and protect his family. He wouldn't dare let anything ever happen to them._

 _"I hope you keep to your word then. I'll bring that murdering bastard to you, I can promise you that."_ The large man nodded, his burn twisted as he smirked. Robb had to fight back a shiver, the man reminded him of a demon, with the way his eyes shined brightly with fury. _"Shame, your father was a good man. You'll have your revenge boy."_ The man spat on the ground and walked out of the tavern and into the pouring rain.

Sansa fell to her knees and started to sob for the loss of her father. 

././.

 

Sandor left the tavern, letting the cold rain soak his clothes and skin. He had been coming to the tavern for a few months now, he happened to come across it on one of his travels. Stepping in for a cold drink and something warm to eat, he sat at the table that was farthest away from everyone. A band started to play which had frustrated him because he had wanted to drink in peace. But then the woman with the fiery red hair started to sing and dance merrily to the tune. After that night, Sandor decided to come back every week just to hear that woman sing.

_She always looked him in the face, smiling, never flinching from his burned face._

She had tried to get him to open up to her, tried to get him to tell her stories or legends from his past. He had scoffed at her, there were no stories to tell and no legends to speak of. He didn't care for any of those things, he never bothered to pay attention to such useless tales. Only, the tales didn't sound so useless when the little lass sang them from her pretty little mouth.

He had always respected Ned Stark, _he was an honorable man._

Such a shame he was killed in the middle of the night, he sneered thinking about Sansa dropping the goblet. Thinking of her crying silently as she stares in disbelief at her father's corpse, it made the fury flow through his veins. How dare this son of a bitch make her cry and take away her happiness. If he could have her...If he could have her than no one else would ever hurt her again.

He'd make sure of that, _he only hoped the young Stark boy kept to his word so he could keep Sansa to himself as a reward._

././.

Months went by, and the tavern still played music, still handed out drinks and food to their customers and visitors. The only change was that Sansa sang, but she didn't sing with the happiness she once had. She danced, but she stopped dancing earlier and earlier every night. Her siblings tried to cheer her up, but there was nothing they could do.

She kept her gaze upon an empty seat at an empty table, missing the large man who used to watch her dance with his steel grey eyes. When he was around, she always felt safe. Not knowing why or how, but she felt drawn to this mysterious man. She had always wanted to leave the tavern and travel the seas or explore the lands behind the mountains that surrounded their village. But her father would never let her leave, he wouldn't let any man court her as well. Her father was overly protective of her, which she didn't like at first... _But now that he was gone...She appreciated his actions and ways a lot more. She missed him terribly._

Her father was laid to rest the day after he was found dead. They buried his body underneath a willow tree by their home. 

Sighing, Sansa was given a ribbon from her mother to dance with. A yellow one this time. She twirled the ribbon around, while Rickon was dancing and trying to catch it. She kept a smile on her face, a mask she had created, so her family wouldn't worry about her or so the customers wouldn't ask questions. It seemed to work so far, she fought back a frown as she thought of the night she last held a ribbon and danced with it.

She had given that ribbon to the large quiet man, just a moments before her father was murdered.

No one in her family could figure out why someone would want to kill Ned, he never wronged anyone, he wasn't a bad man.

Arya thinks someone was jealous of how everyone loved him and adored him, but everyone seems to disagree. Catelyn spoke softly to Rob, Jon and Sansa explaining that Ned's best friend Robert had caused a major uproar in the next village over. People started to turn on Robert, and he had been killed during a hunting accident, but Ned knew better..He told Catelyn one night that it wasn't just an accident, someone had killed him.

Catelyn believes that Robert's death and Ned's death may be connected....That whoever killed Robert also wanted Ned out of the picture because Ned knew too much of Robert's personal and political life style. Maybe even out of fear that Ned would avenge Robert's death. Jon and Robb were skeptical at first, but the more Ctelyn talked about it..The more it started making sense in their heads.

Sansa didn't understand it, she couldn't understand how someone could kill her father. It wasn't right nor was it fair.

She only had hope that the murderer would be brought here, be brought back to meet with Robb so Robb could decide the man's fate. But with no witnesses to the murder, and the tracks washed away from the rain; her hope started to fade away as more and more days passed by.

/./.

Two more months passed by, very slowly for the Stark family. Sailors and travelers who had taken up the challenge to find the murderer of Ned Stark came back empty handed with little to no leads. They had given up, but Robb still had hope that Gods would bring hm justice.

Sansa was quite worried, the large man who she gave her ribbon to; had yet to return.

Still dancing and singing along with the songs, she became very tired. Emotionally drained, she stopped asking sailors for their tales of legends or songs from lands far away. She sang the songs she already knew; but refusing to sing the three songs she sang on the night her father was killed.

It was early in the warm summer day, Sansa and Arya were cleaning up the tables. Making sure that everything in their family's tavern was spotless for the night to come. Robb was wiping down the bar while Jon was giving the beer mugs and goblets a last once over, making sure they were clean as well. Catelyn sat at one of the tables; watching Rickon and Brann play a card game. 

A loud knock on the locked entrance door startled the family, Sansa and Arya stopped cleaning and looked at one another in curiousity and fear. Robb walked to the front door, _"We're closed."_ He answered in a stern voice grasping and unsheathing a dagger he always kept on him, Sansa gasped slightly at the tone. It reminded her of her father.

 _"Aye, I figured that, but I also figured you'd want to meet your father's bloody killer."_ A dark voice responded, a loud groan was heard, almost sounding like someone was being gagged. 

Robb turned to look at Jon - who nodded and walked up next to Jon- Catelyn made Rickon and Bran stand behind her, Arya and Sansa couldn't budge. Arya was excited to see who really killed her father, wanting to gut the man or woman who dared to do such a thing. Sansa was shocked, she knew that man's voice. Even though he only whispered to her his orders for a drink or food, she still knew that voice. 

Robb must have recognized that voice as well, because he put his dagger away in the sheath. He unlocked the door, and Jon and Arya tensed, ready to strike in case it was a set up.

Surely enough Sansa recognized the large figure open up the door, walking into the tavern looking around at everyone. His grey eyes looked at Rob and Jon, then towards Catelyn and the boys, then towards Arya who was scowling, and then he finally settled his gaze upon Sansa. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest from his stare.

He held a rope in his large right hand. When he pulled on the rope, Sansa saw that the orange ribbon was still tied around his wrist and hand. Warmth spread through her body, she was sure she was blushing.

A man tied up by the rope was pulled into the tavern, he was gagged with a dirty rag. The man looked filthy, he had brown hair that was starting to grey on the sides, and he had a goatee that looked like it needed a trim.

 _"Petyr?!"_ Catelyn exclaimed while running towards the man.

Robb glanced at his mother and then back at the man who was tied up. _"Petyr Baelish? The one you grew up with mother?"_ Robb growled and glared at the man who glared in return. 

_"He is innocent!"_ Catelyn cried, reaching forward to untie the rope, but the large man moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"He isn't. He killed your husband in cold blood." The man snarled while spitting on Petyr.

"Do you have proof?" Robb asked, ignoring his mother's cries.

The man Petyr Baelish turned to look at Sansa, she mentally shivered. His eyes reminded her of rat's eyes. There was something cold and dark about the man, her instinct was telling her to stay far away from this man. 

_"Aye, they don't call me The Hound for nothing. I tracked down most of his little fucking spies in your village, watching your family's every movements. I gathered them up one by one, making them spill their guts at to where his location was. It took a long time to catch him, but he was hiding out by the Vale...Somehow your aunt was also mysteriously murdered before I could even get there._ " The large man explained slowly while looking at Robb.

"I even have some of his spies with me, they're all outside tied up. _They won't be going anywhere._ " The man laughed darkly, glaring at Petyr.

Robb bent over and pulled the rag out of the man's mouth. _"Is this true? Did you fucking kill my father, kill my mother's sister?"_ Robb asked while his lip curled up in a snarl.

Sansa crinkled her nose in disgust as the man ignored Robb and just kept starring at her. The large man, Robb, and Jon followed the man's stare and all of them had a mix or anger and horror flash across their faces as they realized the man was starring her down like a piece of fresh cut meat.

The large man went to back hand the man, but Robb was quicker, kicking the man in his chest.

 _"Did you, or did you not, kill my aunt and my father?"_ Robb hissed, Catelyn gasped in horror as she realized that _Petyr was eye-fucking her daughter_.

Petyr started to laugh, he looked down at the floor and then towards Catelyn, and then glanced at Robb. _"Just kill me and get it over with, I had the pleasure of taking your father's life now fucking get mine over with."_ Petyr snapped, he tried to turn to look at Sansa again but the large man grabbed a hold of Petyr's face. Forcing him to stare at Robb.

"Oh..You'll get what's coming to you mate," Robb sneered, " _I'll make sure of that._ " Jon nodded at Robb's words. Catelyn shook her head in disbelief, shocked that her childhood friend would even dare kill the love of her life and her only sister. She was furious that the man even dared to look at her daughter that way. Catelyn stood up suddenly, gathering the courage to face Petyr. She walked over to him and the man smiled gently towards her.

"Ah Cate, _so good to see you again._ " The man snickered.

Catelyn crinkled her nose in disgust, curling her mouth up with a sneer she reared back and back handed the man across the face. "How....How dare you, _I trusted you._ " Catelyn glared at the man. She had split the man's lip from her slap. She softly cradled her hand as it throbbed, but she smiled softly....Hitting Petyr and making him bleed was worth the pain after all the pain he caused her and her family to suffer.

"Jon, you and Arya take him out back. Make sure Mother goes with you, I'll be back there soon enough." Robb stood up, straightening his back as he turned to look at the large man. "I promised you a reward, anything you wanted." Robb smiled, ready to pay the man however much gold and silver he wanted.

" _Aye you did._ " The large man with the demon like eyes, smirked; his burned side of his face twisting and making him look more menacing. They both waited to continue the conversation until Jon had taken the rope from the large man, and dragged Petyr outside. Arya and Catelyn started to follow him, but Robb called out, "Make sure his spies are taken back there as well." Robb growled, clenching his fists.

Arya nodded, Catelyn shook her head not wanting Arya to be involved; but her daughter was wild and acted more like a man than a lady.

Sansa stood up and walked closer to Robb and the large man, gazing up at the man through her lashes, she smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you." Rickon and Brann walked towards them as well, Rickon hid behind her skirts and gasped as he saw the ribbon around the man's hand.

"Mine!" He laughed, Sansa let out a soft giggle and leaned down to kiss her little brother's forehead. "No Rickon, _I gave that ribbon to him_. You can have this one," Sansa offered holding out the yellow ribbon. Rickon grinned and tried to wrap it around his own hand just like the large man in front of him had his ribbon tied.

"What do you want? Erm..I apologize.. _I don't recall your name.... I said anything..So name your price._ " Robb nodded, smiling brightly towards the man. The man shifted on his feet. " _My name is Sandor, Sandor Clegane._ " He rasped, he looked at Robb and smiled, _"I didn't do it for gold or silver. I've got my own money and plenty of it."_ Sandor nodded, Robb frowned.

"Well, I don't have much..You're always welcome to come and stay for free drinks and food from now and until the rest of your life." Robb said slowly, trying to think of something he could give the man. Sandor shook his head, "Aye, that may be nice.. _But I was thinking more of a wife_." Sandor chuckled darkly, turning his head slowly to gaze upon Sansa who was blushing wildly at his words.

Robb bit the inside of his cheek until it started to bleed. _He promised to keep his word, on his honor and his family's honor._ Sighing he turned towards Sansa, "Sansa..." She looked up at Sandor and then looked at Robb. She walked away from Rickon and Bran and walked to stand near Sandor's side. The man smirked and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

Looking down at the floor and then looking at Robb she swallowed softly, " _I'll do it...He brought back the man who took our father away..We all owe him greatly.._ " Sansa explained softly, she wasn't really upset with marrying the large man. She wished she knew him a bit better, but he kept his word. And she knew Robb must keep his.

Robb swallowed the lump in his throat, he was close to Sansa, and he didn't want to see her leave right after the family just lost Ned. Sandor must have noticed his thoughtful and upset expression because he chuckled darkly. " _Relax boy_ , I won't be taking her away from you and your family. I have a cottage up the mountain not too far from here, it's close enough to the village to make trips. How do you think I'm here every week?" Sandor smirked. 

Sansa sighed, feeling slightly better knowing she could still see her family. She was almost... _Happy_..She had always wanted to go off and explore and find her own husband, but it seemed like her fate was already decided. 

Robb tilted his head at Sandor's words; he seemed deep in thought, taking a deep breath before he started to talk, "Is she still going to be able to come by..To sing and dance?" Robb glanced at Sansa who was looking up at Sandor with hope in her eyes. Sandor looked down at Sansa and smirked, "Aye, if she wants to; sing and dance like the little bird she is." Robb smiled, glad to hear that he would be able to see his sister and she could still sing and dance if she desired so.

"Maybe... _Maybe not every night_..." Sansa sighed softly while licking her pink lips. "Maybe _once or twice_ a week..." Sansa said softly as she looked at Robb. She honestly didn't want to stay at the tavern forever, she wanted to see what else was out there and not worry about her throat and feet hurting every night. Her brother frowned slightly, but his eyes shined with happiness. "Anything to make you happy Sansa." Robb spoke in a gentle tone.

"I'll leave you two alone in here, unless you want to come out with me Sandor? I have to take care of Petyr..Sansa stay here and watch the boys." Robb frowned, still unsure of how he was going to end Petyr's life. He had never killed someone before, and it made him... _Nervous_.

Sansa nodded and placed her hand on Rickon's shoulder, Bran watched curiously. He didn't want to see a man die, he'd rather stay inside anyways.

"I'll go out with you, might wanna send that little sister of yours inside.. _She doesn't need to see anymore death._ " Sandor growled, seeming unsure of himself. Robb nodded, "I can try, ever since our father was killed...She's been... _Different_."

"Arya _hasn't_ changed, Mother just _can't_ control her like Father _could_." Sansa whispered softly while playing with the ends of her hair. Both men looked at her and then Robb started to walk out of the tavern, "Sansa...Rickon, Bran...Don't you leave here, stay inside and lock the door. Unless it's Arya or one of us..Don't you dare open the door." Sansa and Bran nodded. Rickon just watched his brother and the large man leave.

Sansa locked the door behind her, her head was spinning.

_The man who killed their father was going to pay, and she was going to be married off to a man who she didn't know very well._

_She wondered if her father would be turning in his grave if he knew what was going on...._

././.

Jon had dragged Petyr our to the back of the tavern, away from unwanted eyes. Arya had pulled along his spies that Sandor had also captured, some were roughed up a bit and a few had pissed their pants in fright. Catelyn never took her eyes off of Petyr, _the one who stole Ned away from her; the one who took the father away from her children._

 _"Cate; I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you."_ Petyr tried explaining, but Jon had quickly punched him in the face, shutting him up instantly.

Even though Jon was Ned's bastard, an outcome of an affair; Catelyn was _thankful_ for Jon at that moment, and was even _slightly proud_ of him.

Arya's feet crunched against the grass as she stepped forward, Petyr's group of spies cried to be spared, for them to have mercy. If it was up to Arya, _she'd kill them all..But their fate was in the hands of Robb_ ; and he had just turned the corner walking towards the rest of the family with a stern look on his face.  
Behind him, Arya frowned and narrowed her eyes, the large man who brought Petyr was following Robb closely. He was scowling but had a glimmer of joy behind his dark eyes. Robb said nothing, and neither did Catelyn, Jon, or Arya. They all looked at one another while Robb glared at Petyr.

 _"Why is he here? He did his part._ " Arya scowled, not liking or trusting the large man.. _There was something about him that didn't sit right with her._

Sighing, Robb glanced at Catelyn and then towards Petyr, " _Go inside Arya._ "

"But-"

" _Get inside now, if anything happens you need to protect Sansa and your brothers!_ " Robb snapped, not having any patience left. He didn't want Arya out here to see what he was going to do to Petyr, to the spies.

Arya frowned but handed the rope the had the spies bound to the large man, since Jon's hands were full with Petyr's rope. Stomping back towards the tavern Arya kicked up the grass, dirt spraying in the wind as she did so.

Once Robb heard the tavern door slam shut, he rushed forward and reached his arm out, grabbing a fistful of Petyr's hair. "Mother.. _You should go inside too_." He spoke softly, never looking away from Petyr's eyes. 

Catelyn nodded, not saying a word. Robb heard her footsteps retreating towards the tavern. When he knew she was finally gone, he pulled down on Petyr's hair; making him fall to the ground.

Petyr tried to sit up groaning in frustration and pain, Robb turned suddenly to look at Sandor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jon clenching his jaw, enough was enough Robb thought, his family had suffered enough.

Turning on his heels, Robb panted, bracing himself. He had never killed a man before, he pulled his dagger out of it's sheath and stepped closer to Petyr. Petyr flinched as he saw the dagger. _"Going to cut me to pieces? Going to torture me?"_ Petyr laughed, prepared for the pain.

" _No....I'm not like you._ " Robb glared and moved quickly, stabbing the man in the chest where the heart is. Jon let go of the rope and gasped, Sandor chuckled darkly. Petyr started to turn pale, losing the color in his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his spies screamed in terror.

"Throw him in the sea, _he doesn't deserve to be buried_. Make sure they," Robb pointed to the spies, " _Make sure they watch and understand that if anything else happens to my family; they're the next ones to share the same fate as Baelish._ " Robb snarled, his mouth was twitching and his nostrils were flaring. He was so furious, but it was done and over with.

Jon nodded and Sandor walked towards him, picking up Petyr's body with one arm. " _I'll carry him_..You make sure they follow _boy._ " Sandor growled out, knowing Jon couldn't take care of the body and the group of people. Jon narrowed his eyes, but accepted the help.

Robb watched as Sandor walked towards the sea, dragging Petyr's body. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

He glared at the spies before heading back into the tavern to make sure his siblings and mother were alright.

././.

**(Before Petyr was killed)**

Arya stormed into the tavern after Sansa had unlocked the door, her eyes wild and her movements were quick and unpredictable. She slammed the door shut behind her; and glared at Sansa and her brothers. Sansa raised an eyebrow at her sister's out burst but didn't scold her; she knew her sister was still hurting from their father dying.

 _"Ughhh!"_ Arya screamed as she kicked at a stool, making it fall down and bang loudly against the floor.

 _"Why does that large man get to stay out there but I fucking can't?!"_ Arya reached up and grabbed at her hair, pulling on it; she was trying to calm herself down.

"Sandor." Sansa replied softly.

Arya looked at her sister in confusion, all anger seemed to vanish. _"Sandor?"_

"Yes..That's his name..Sandor, _Sandor Clegane._ " Sansa said softly, walking slowly over towards her sister.

Catelyn quietly entered the tavern, looking at her two daughters as they stared at one another. Arya frowned, _"Well I don't give a shit what his name is! It's not fair!"_ She stomped her foot like a child.

"You should care, he's going to be your _goodbrother!_ " Sansa snapped, "Robb probably didn't want you out there because he didn't want you to see what he was going to do to the _monster who killed father!_ " Sansa's bottom lip started to quiver.

 _"Since when are you to be married to that man Sansa?!"_ Catelyn exclaimed, _she had just lost her husband, now she was going to lose her oldest daughter as well._

Sansa sighed softly, trying to calm herself down and prevent the tears from spilling, She watched as Arya raised an eyebrow up at her, wanting to know an explanation as well.

"Arya...Right now..Robb can tell you what to do and he makes the rules because he's older..i>When you're older you can set your own rules." Sansa smiled gently at her sister, trying to say the right words to comfort her wild sister.

"Oh... _Please don't tell her that._ " Catelyn shook her head, not loving the idea of Arya running wild on her own.

"As for Sandor...Well.." Sansa licked at her lips, "Robb promised Sandor he could have _anything_ he wanted if he found father's murderer." She frowned as she saw the realization dawn upon her mother's gentle face.

 _"No, absolutely not.... I forbid it."_ Catelyn cried out while shaking her head. She walked towards Sansa and reached out her arms to hug her oldest daughter. Sansa smiled and gently returned her mother's hug.

" _I agreed to it._ He explained he doesn't live far from here..That I can still come back now and then to sing and dance here...It won't be so bad.." Sansa giggled and tilted her head, she didn't want her family to be upset, she wanted to help Robb keep his word, and she also wanted to be a good wife to this Sandor Clegane man. She was just curious if Sandor would be a good husband, he seemed strong and loyal. But other than that she really knew nothing of the man.  
Watching as her mother looked horrified at her choice of words and as Arya looked furious as ever; Sansa wasn't sure what to do or say next to calm them down. The tavern's front door was opened, a loud creak made the women jump. Robb walked in, he turned his head slightly first looking at his brothers, then Arya who was glaring at him, his mother who seemed deeply upset and then Sansa who looked unsure of herself.

Letting out a deep sigh; he ran his hand through his thick hair and walked closer to his family. "Jon and Sandor are taking care of Petyr's body as we speak, they shall be here shortly." Arya let out a sneer but relaxed a bit when she saw Sansa raise her eyebrows in response.  
"When they return we shall figure out when your wedding will take place...Where it will take place, and if there is to be a ceremony." Robb sighed while closing his eyes. _He'd be the one to give away Sansa to Sandor now that they're father was gone._

 _"How could you let that man try and take Sansa away from us?!_ " Catelyn cried in disbelief while holding her hands to her breasts.  
"He isn't taking her away; not for good. She'll come around here a few times a week and we'll all see how he takes care of her and see if she's happy. I gave that man my word and I tend to keep it." Robb explained slowly as he walked towards his mother. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into a loving hug, "I would never agree to giving Sansa away if we never got the chance to see her again, but you must understand our father was brought to justice because of this man. He was gone for months looking for your friend." Robb frowned as Catelyn held back a sob.

"Robb, _please; I didn't know he was like that. My father raised him as my own brother!_ " Catelyn raised her hand to her small mouth as she started to cry.

"I understand; I don't blame you.. _None of us do_." Robb said softly as he looked at his siblings who nodded. Even Arya nodded and walked to step forward to hug her mother. Sansa smiled gently at the sight of her younger sister finally letting out the sorrow she had been holding in since the night their father had been killed. Arya cried loudly in her mother's arms; her small body shaking as she fell to her knees.

Robb turned away from the scene; knowing he would end up breaking down as well, he had to await Sandor and Jon's return so they could talk privately about the marriage arrangements.

He just hoped Sandor would be a _fair and understandable man_. He seemed to be, as well as loyal and dedicated.

Sighing, Robb gazed upon one of the windows of the tavern, watching as the wind blew by and made the branches of trees danced in the breeze. He knew he'd bring Sansa into the conversation he was planning on having with his half brother and soon to be goodbrother; he was curious as to what his sister thought of her wedding and what she really wanted.

He listened as Arya's sobs calmed down and Catelyn and Sansa spoke to her in gentled hushed tones. Bran was playing with Rickon trying to keep him busy; so he wouldn't get upset over everyone else getting upset.

Robb leaned against a table, licking his lips and biting his upper lip. He was a patient man; he was just thinking if Jon and Sandor were having any difficulties by the sea with Petyr's spies. He was anxious for both men to return.

_He could only hope all was going well._


End file.
